1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club heads which include visual indicators or cues designed to promote desirable golf swing characteristics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club head having a raised ridge which extends down the hosel and across the club head body to provide a visual cue which promotes a golf swing having a number of desirable characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, golf clubs are generally of two types: the "wood" or distance clubs, and the "irons." Both types of clubs include a shaft having a grip portion on one end with a club head attached to the other end. A complete set of iron golf clubs typically includes nine clubs numbered 1 through 9. Additionally, the complete iron golf club set will include a sand wedge, a pitching wedge and may include various other specialty clubs.
The head of a conventional iron club is typically made from steel or steel alloys such as stainless steel which may or may not be chrome plated. The head may be cast, forged, or machined to provide a blade portion or club head body which is integral with a hosel or neck portion. The blade portion is used in striking the golf ball, with the hosel portion being designed to connect the blade with the club shaft. The irons have different shaft lengths and differing blade weights and blade loft angles to allow a golfer to hit the golf ball different distances using approximately the same golf swing.
The ultimate goal of the golf swing, regardless of the type of golf club being used is to hit the golf ball in a desired, preselected direction or line of flight. In general, the golfer positions himself so that his or her shoulders and feet are substantially parallel to the desired line of flight of the golf ball. The complete golf swing includes the back swing, the forward swing, and the follow through. Each phase of the golf swing requires a series of complex movements and body positionings which must be accurately controlled if the golf ball is to follow the intended line of flight.
There are many different ways to improve a golfer's ability to consistently control his golf shots. One approach is to modify the club head configuration to make up for inherent deficiencies in the golfer's swing. Such club heads are designed to provide relatively reproducible golf shots even though the golfer's swing may have a variety of inherent defects. Although this approach to improving a golfer's game is widely used, it does have its drawbacks in that the golfer's swing is not improved.
Another approach to improving the golfer's game is to provide the golfer with visual cues which promote a proper golf swing. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,914, I disclose a club head which includes visual cues to the golfer which are designed to promote an inside-outside swing. The use of such visual cues on the golf club provides an effective means for prompting and promoting aspects of the golf swing, such as the inside-outside swing, which are generally believed to be necessary for a good golf swing.
Although the golf swing is made up of a large number of complex and interconnected movements, there are a number of features of the swing which are recognized as being desirable. For example, in addition to an inside-outside swing, it is recognized that it is desirable to have the club head face closing when the club head contacts the golf ball. If the golf ball is struck with the club head face in an "open" position, the ball has a tendency to slice away from its intended path. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a golf club head which includes one or more visual cues that promote a golf swing where the club face is closing when the golf ball is struck.
Many golfers have a tendency to move upward just prior to striking the golf ball. This tendency to "pull up" results in the golf ball being topped or even missed in severe cases. It would be desirable to provide a visual cue on the golf club head which prompts and promotes a golf swing wherein the tendency to pull up is reduced.